


A secret misadventure! Part 3

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [188]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, Husbands, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 04, Secrets, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Conclusion of this 3 x 221b little story





	A secret misadventure! Part 3

Sherlock was surveying the now glistering floor, his ring back on his finger. John should be back shortly, if his estimation of the  _tube-ride-vs-the-weather-vs-the-time-of-the_ -day-vs-the date, was right.

Mycroft, admiring the work, places a comforting hand on Sherlock's shoulder. “Don’t worry, he’ll never know.” He smirks “… but be careful would you? I won’t send a team of scuba divers in the Thames to get it back if you lose it while running on a bridge!”

“Pffff… As if…” Sherlock replies but his protestation ends abruptly as John opens the door.

“Hello Mycroft… God… Is that… a new floor?” John asks, laughing as the brothers start to invent a cock-and-bull story about Mrs. Hudson's bad memory and how they add to clean everything super-fast and… and… but John was still laughing merrily.

“What’s so funny?”

“Didn’t think you were going to go as far as  _ripping up_  the floor…” Unable to speak, he points to Sherlock’s ring, still shaking in laughter.

“YOU KNEW! JOHN!”

“Of course, I realized it wasn’t on your finger this morning.” He smiles lovingly “…didn’t want to scold you as I knew that you were already feeling bad… that you'd find a way...” He turns to look at the sparkling floor again. “But THAT!” 

The doctor was still laughing as he reverently kissed his husband's platinum wedding band.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
